Ilona
Ilona is a Vampire character mentioned only in passing in the prequel, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, but is only named in the novelization of Rise of the Lycans. She is the wife of the Vampire Elder, Viktor, and the mother of Sonja. Her face is never shown in the ''Underworld'' series, only appearing in the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' According to Viktor, Ilona died "giving her life to bring Sonja into this world". Ilona is only mentioned by name in the Rise of the Lycans novelization. The novelization gives little detail, but mentions that Ilona had been a formidable Death Dealer, one of few female Vampires who opt to become Death Dealers. The novelization also establishes that Sonja's motivation for becoming a Death Dealer-herself was as a means of keeping in touch with her mother's memory, having never gotton a chance to know her, and showing how much Sonja takes after Ilona"As always, Sonja chafed at her father's overprotective ways. Why shouldn't she be a warrior like Amelia or her mother? Other female vampires served among the Death Dealers. Why was her father so determined to mold her into some pampered aristocratic lady instead? She couldn't imagine spending a lifetime as a dainty creature of the court, let alone eternity." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 3"Tanis had no illusions concerning Sonja's opinion of him; he was well aware that Viktor's adventurous daughter regarded him with contempt. A warrior woman like her late mother, she valued strength and courage, not guile and erudition." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 4. Following her death, a number of Ilona's possessions were passed on to Sonja from childhood"Sonja glanced around the opulent bedchamber, perhaps for the very last time. The familiar furnishings tugged at her heart, which felt torn in two directions. Treasured heirlooms, many of them inherited from her mother, ornamented the shelves and dressers." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 11, including a crest-shaped pendent"Flashback: No more than a child, Sonja beams up as at her father as he gently places the pendent around her neck. The gift is perhaps the most beautiful thing she has ever seen; that her father trusts her with so precious an object makes feel very special indeed. She vows to cherish it always." ~''Rise of the Lycans'' novelization, chapter 11. It is unknown whenever this is a continuity goof, (as the pendent/key was forged by Selene's Father almost two hundred years later), or if Viktor had deliberately instructed Selene's father to craft the smaller piece as a replica of his daughter's pendant, and either secretly switched the two, or the original was in some way damaged and the smaller key doubled as a replacement. ''Blood Enemy'' Ilona appears in the non-canon novel, Blood Enemy. She is depicted as fulfilling the role of her husband's regent, being left in charge of his affairs, while he is in hibernation during Amelia and Marcus Corvinus's reigns. As with the official canon, Ilona is the wife of Viktor and mother of Sonja in Blood Enemy. She is a Death Dealer in Blood Enemy as well, often leading raids to capture wild Lycans in their territory. While she does not demonstrate her husband's cold disregard for Lycans, she nevertheless has a low opinion of them, constantly dismissing them as brutish savages. Despite this, she compliments her Lycan servants, such as Lucian, recognizing their skills. Ilona is killed during a raid by angry mortals on a keep where she and her party were scheduled to rest for the daylight hours, while traveling to Ördögház to attend her husband's Awakening. Ilona is decapitated in front of her daughter, although Sonja manages to escape the same fate thanks to Lucian's efforts. Her death was almost immediately avenged by her daughter, Sonja, when she sent the man physically responsible for her mother's death hurling into a wall, cracking his head open. Viktor is enraged by the death of his wife and executes the man responsible for orchestrating the raid. Trivia * Ilona shares her name with Ilona Szilágyi, the second wife of Vlad III, (better known as Vlad the Impaler), and the daughter of Michael Szilágyi, a Hungarian nobleman and cousin to Matthias Corvinus, the King of Hungary. Poetically in the novelizations, her husband, Viktor, is comparable to Vlad the Impaler. * While according to Evolution, the keys for William's Prison were crafted by Selene's father, Rise of the Lycans shows that Sonja had the pendant piece as a child, almost two hundred years before Selene's father was even born, it having apparently belonged to the late Ilona. It is unknown whenever this is just a goof, or if Viktor had deliberately instructed Selene's father to craft the smaller piece as a replica of his daughter's pendant, and either secretly switched the two, or the original was in some way damaged and the smaller key doubled as a replacement. * In Blood Enemy, Ilona rides a black warhorse named "Lucifer". References es:Ilona Category:Female characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampires Category:Death Dealers Category:Blood Enemy characters Category:Characters